Prasent a crossover of the past and the present
by totallyteamjem
Summary: MI and ID are happily living in their own times. But what will happen when Tessa, Will, Jem and Jessa are switched with Clary, Jace, Izzy and Alec? Probably better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me when I was up until 3 in the morning on Monday night reading other fanfictions (not a good idea, let me tell you, especially when you have advanced math first thing in the morning) and this idea sort of popped into my head. It was sort of a vague idea, but I finished it during lit (thanks Ms. Dawes!). So here is! Please R&R, so I can make the story better. I'll make a deal: 25 or less reviews gets you a mega short chapter. 25-50 gets you a medium chapter. And 50 + gets you a MEGA long chapter. R&R people!**

**Pasent (a mix of the present and past)**

Clary POV

"Wake up sleepyhead." A voice crooned.

She shot up, blinking and rubbing her eyes. "Oh, Jace, it's you."

"We made the portal, you ready?"

"Yeah" she replied. It was summer vacation, and Clary, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle had decided to go to London. "I'm all packed and ready to go."

They walked downstairs to the portal. A shimmery, golden circle awaited them at the bottom of the stairs. Clary threw her luggage in. "Ladies first." Jem teased.

Tessa POV

When I woke up, I put on my favorite blue dress, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Will, Jem, and Jessamine were waiting for me. "Where's Henry and Charlotte?" I asked.

"Oh," Will smirked, "they already ate. We just decided to wait for you to be nice."

"Why thank you." I replied. All of a sudden, and golden light appeared in the middle of the kitchen. I screamed as Will, Jem, Jessa and I were sucked in.

Clary POV

I blinked my eyes once or twice to get the fuzziness out. _Huh? It looks like we're in…_

"Hello." Jace said to a tiny woman standing in the doorway, "Where are we?"

"I'm Mrs. Branwell, but you can call me Charlotte. You are in London."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Izzy asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Why, this is the way everyone in London dresses." Charlotte replied.

Jace, Izzy and Alec just looked confused.

"Oh…" I exclaimed as the truth set in, "Mrs. Bra-Charlotte, what year is it?"

"!843 of course." She responded.

Izzy, Alec, Jace and I looked at each other with the realization that we were stuck in the past.

**So people! Please read and review! I will be back with the next chapter definitely within a week. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Simon and 1843

**Hope you liked the last one people! Yes, I know of my review threat but I couldn't bear to jus leave the story like that! So here goes….**

Tessa POV

Tessa found herself being sucked through a vortex of golden light. She spotted Will next to her, and grabbed his hand tightly. They landed in a strange looking kitchen.

"Um…where are we?" Jem asked?

"In the Institute of New York. May I ask, what are you doing here and why are you all wearing clothes from what looks to be around 1845?"

"Sir," I answered, trying to be as polite as possible, " we found ourselves in a portal. And the reasons we are wearing clothes from arounds 1845 is because the year is 1843."

The boy raised his eyebrows, "No, it's 2011."

I gasped. _Had we really gone back in time?_

Simon POV

_What? 1843? _ "Where are you from?" I found myself asking.

"London." The brown haired girl replied. "Oh, sorry for being so rude! WE completely forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Tessa, thi s(she montioned to the boy who could have been Alec's twin) is Will, this (she motioned to the other boy with silver hair) is Jem, and this is Jessamine. Actually, my name is Theresa but I'd much prefer it if you called me Tessa."

"I'm Simon." I said. _Wait._ I found myself thinking, _if they are here from the past, what happened to Clary, Jace, Izzy and Alec?_ "1 second." I said.

I dialed Clary's number on my cell. Nothing Izzy. Nothing. Alec. Nothing. Finally, I dialed Jace's number, though why he had it was beyond him. Still, no answer. "Damn!" he found himself saying. _I guess they really are stuck in the past, then._

**DUN…**

** DUN…**

** DUN….**

**R&R to find out what happens next! And maybe this time Iwill make good on my promise. Muahaha (evil smiley face). Does anyone have, like, a ton of HW? I swear but the end of this year my back will feel like carry 30 pounds is nothing compared to what we have to bring home every day. Gah…I have homework. It's just totally pointless? I mean, that's why you go to school right? And that's why you sit through 6 hours of boring work! Sorry, I'll stop complaining now!**

**Until next time….homies.**

**And may the force be with you ;D**


End file.
